warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ravenbriar
Ravenbriar, also called Raven by some cats, is a huge black she-cat with smoky fur, large paws, fiery amber eyes, a fluffy tail, and sharp claws. Personality History Ravenkit was born in WindClan, to her happy mother by the name of Seedpetal. In the nursery, there was lots going on. Kits were dying of a strange sickness left and right, and the healthy cats were sent to live in the apprentices den, due to the leader not wanting any more deaths. Ravenkit had a friend named Crashkit, and he was in the queen's den with the sick cats. Ravenkit knew that Crashkit was not sick, so one night, where the crescent moon gleamed brightly, Ravenkit went on a mission to get Crashkit with the healthy cats in the apprentice den. She had snuck into the queen's den, and woke up Crashkit. Crashkit grinned and agreed to go with Ravenkit. However, a pair of eyes were watching them. As the kits were sneaking out, a sick queen hissed and tried to grab Crashkit back, but Ravenkit tried to help. Ravenkit, with her small kitten claws, scratches on the queen's face, and eventually gets Crashkit and they both run to the apprentices den, but the queen races after them. Ravenkit pulled Crashkit into the corner, and her black, smoky coat hid him from the angry queen. To make sure the queen was gone, she stepped in the moonlight, and looked around. However, the queen quickly grabbed her and raced back to the queen's den. Ravenkit tried to escape, but failed. The next day, Ravenkit woke up to Seedpetal screaming at the old queen about taking her to the "Sick Furballs Den". Ravenkit sneaks away from the argument and meets Crashkit, who is already awake. They greet each other, and talk a little, too. The two kits waited for Seedpetal to come back, but the queen that captured Ravenkit stormed into the apprentices den in anger and loomed above Ravenkit. "Great StarClan, you stole my kit! You fox-hearted little kitten!" She yelled. Luckily, Seedpetal arrived and ordered the angry queen to leave. Ravenkit was scared, and so was Crashkit. Seedpetal allowed Crashkit to stay, and wasn't angry at Ravenkit. Ravenkit was happy about this, and so was Crashkit. Only a few days later, the queen that stole Ravenkit had died, and the WindClan medicine cat had delivered a mysterious prophecy about a harsh Greenleaf, and that all plants will burn, and a drought will kill many cats. The leader made a new patrol, which was called "Herb Patrol". Many cats would search for a specific herb, and it was described to them, like the smell, shape, or color. Chaos was erupting in WindClan everywhere, and everyone knew. Even the kits and prisoners knew. Ravenkit was angry, and she missed her mother when she went out to look for useless plants each day, and Ravenkit wanted this to stop now. Crashkit agreed, and Ravenkit was able to start a small revolution with 5 kits. However, the news quickly spread to the apprentices, and the group started to grow quickly to 8 cats. Ravenkit realized how much she could do. So, she told more apprentices, and the apprentices told the warriors. However, only 3 warriors joined in, and the news had spread to the leader. The leader was not happy about this. He made the apprentices, warriors, and kits that were involved find the herbs, while the other cats who were supposed to go took a break. All the cats involved were furious, and they planned to overthrow the leader due to his terrible rules. 3 days later, Ravenkit and Crashkit became Ravenpaw and Crashpaw, but they still had to herb-finding like they did as kits. Ravenpaw and Crashpaw's mentor was Spottedhawk. One day, when Ravenpaw, Crashpaw, and the other rebellious cats were on a herb patrol, they met a group of rogues. The rogues were looking for someone to kill, and they wanted to kill the whole group. "How about a better challenge? We need you to do something," Ravenpaw told them, asking them to take away the leader's 3 remaining lives. Ravenpaw didn't know what to give them in return, but one warrior offered lots of prey. The group agreed on that. The rogues agreed on that. The rogues then followed the group back to WindClan camp to kill the leader. The group then hunted for their payment to the rogues. They returned with 3 squirrels, 6 mice, 2 birds and 1 rabbit. They walked in on 1 dead rogue, and more rogues fighting the leader. The group watched as the rogues fought the leader, and a rogue was pushed away; blood was spreading like wildfire out of their throat. A brown and black cat pushed the WindClan leader into the wall and bit his eye. The leader threw him against the ground, in the blood of another dead rogue. 2 rogues quickly jumped on top of the leader and raked their claws down his neck. Blood stained the ground and the paws of the rogues. A rogue finally finished him off by snapping his neck and kicking him in the nose. The leader's body fell in the shallow puddle of blood. The leader was dead. Ravenpaw and her group were happy, and they gave the rogues their reward, and told them to get out of camp quickly so they weren't caught. When Redrunner, the deputy had heard yelling, he rushed to the leaders den. Crashpaw quickly made up a lie, saying that the leader was attacked, and when the group arrived, the rogues were already gone and the leader was already dead. Redrunner was in shock, and called the clan for a meeting. He announced the death of the leader, and that he would continue herb patrols. Ravenpaw and Crashpaw were angry. Time for a newer revolution, Ravenpaw thought. Crashpaw and Ravenpaw had to think of something. Redrunner told them to go on a herb patrol while he went to the Moonstone. Ravenpaw thought of an idea. Ravenpaw would attract foxes near the Moonstone. The group agreed, and they attracted some foxes with prey scent, near the Moonstone. They ran back near the camp, and continued to find herbs. A few hours, Redrunner came back without his nine lives, due to the foxes. He brought well-trained warriors and the medicine cat with him to the Moonstone. The elders watched over the camp for that time. However, the group of rebels messed around, and Ravenpaw jumped on the highrock, with Crashpaw next to her. "I am Ravenpaw, leader of The Ravens!" Ravenpaw exclaimed. The elders assumed they were acting and playing as leaders, and they didn't mind. The group of rebellious kits, apprentices, and warriors, were now called The Ravens. When Redrunner, now Redstar, came back, he only came back with a few warriors. The others had died, and Redstar was terrified that his Clan may fall apart. He promoted a few older apprentices to warriors, and everything seemed to be well. It was. However, The Ravens were planning something. Ravenpaw and Crashpaw continued training with Spottedhawk. Moons later, more apprentices were promoted, and in that mix, were Ravenpaw and Crashpaw. They helped the clan, since Ravenpaw told her group that she would have to become a warrior, and then go on from there to stop the Herb Patrols. Ravenpaw and Crashpaw became Ravenbriar and Crashheart, for their daring and kind personalities. That was about to change, now that they were respected warriors. The Ravens planned to kill the medicine cat and her fake prophecies which loaded more work onto the shoulders of other cats. After two days of planning, Ravenbriar was able to lead some warriors in the medicine den at night, and the warriors of The Ravens killed the medicine cat quickly and silently. They then stole lavender, and rubbed it on the medicine cat to hide the scent of her quick death. The warriors returned to their dens, and they all slept for the rest of the night. When dawn approached, Redstar discovered that the medicine cat was dead. He tried to search for who did it. Ravenbriar and her loyal warriors told him that it was probably a rogue, but Redstar seemed suspicious. He put Ravenbriar in the prisoners den temporarily, and Ravenbriar was loosing her sanity by the second. Crashheart planned to break her out with the other members of The Ravens. Crashheart was caught, and the other members ran off. Ravenbriar tricked the guard, and tried to rip his throat open. She failed, and the guard left a few bite marks on her tail. Ravenbriar, then, helped Crashheart dig their way out. They escaped swiftly, and returned. Crashheart and Ravenbriar hid, and The Ravens were back together again. The Ravens were ready to destroy Redstar and the Herb Patrols. The next day, however, Ravenbriar was exiled. Exiled for escaping. Exiled for killing cats. Exiled for not doing herb patrols. Ravenbriar pleaded to stay, but Redstar denied her request. Ravenbriar finally accepted her punishment, and her cats came with her, leaving WindClan with few warriors. Ravenbriar also stole lots of the medicine cat herbs, and threw them in the river. No herbs, no healing, which means more warriors lost. Redstar will regret his decision, Ravenbriar thought. Ravenbriar made Crashheart her "deputy", and he trained the other members, so they could attack WindClan and kill Redstar. Ravenbriar captured the WindClan medicine cat, and forced him to be loyal to The Ravens, or die. He chose to die. Ravenbriar and Crashheart killed him, and they found another medicine cat. Crashheart and Ravenbriar grew close. One night, The Ravens were heading to attack WindClan. They would attempt to kill the medicine cat and take warriors hostage. They took away 2 of Redstar's lives, took 3 apprentices, and 6 warriors. They returned, but only got 7 cats to join The Ravens. 2 warriors and 1 apprentice did not want to be in The Ravens. As she slowly damages WindClan and causes wars, she grew close to Crashheart. Friends as kits, mates as warriors. Crashheart grew close to her. The Ravens grew larger and stronger, and Ravenbriar managed it alongside her helper, Crashheart. They grew closer, and often spent time together when they had time. Slowly, they became mates. Ravenbriar finally killed Runningstar, and when they captured 2 apprentices, Ravenbriar was able to get them to join since they didn't really like WindClan. Then, Crashheart requested that Ravenbriar accepted him as a mate. Even though Ravenbriar had a cold heart, it had thawed when Crashheart asked. Ravenbriar accepted, but she had to focus on fighting. Crashheart understood, and the next day, The Ravens lost 2 members due to blood loss while trying to fight a warrior when The Ravens raided ThunderClan camp. They were able to capture a queen that was expecting kits, and some warriors took the 5 kits away to train, and Crashheart imprisoned the queen. An apprentice killed her by forcing the queen to eat deadly nightshade, and then the apprentice was killed by Ravenbriar by force-feeding the apprentice deathberries and then drowning him. Ravenbriar was extremely sick one day, and Crashheart invaded ThunderClan camp at night with more warriors to get herbs and more members. They were able to capture a new apprentice as well, but he refused to join, and was placed with the other prisoners. Ravenbriar was cured. Trivia *idk what her voice is so please suggest or else *crashbriar = canon *Ravenbriar often gives names to her members based on what she thinks of them (like Fishpaws became Annoyingmouse because he is annoying to her) Gallery Imogene.jpg|by Moonwing!!! Quotes "Everybody wants to be in charge. However, not everyone will get their wish." "My members are loyal, unlike you." —Ravenbriar punishing an unloyal cat "Sure. I'd love to." —Ravenbriar to Crashheart when he asks her to go on a walk with her "You have half the decency of a squirrel. Don't expect me to respect you until you've proven that you're actually helpful to me." "Moss ball! Yay!" Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Rogues Category:Work In Progress Category:Leaders Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Evil Category:Mature Content